


Жил-был кот

by Artaletta



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaletta/pseuds/Artaletta
Summary: Люди иногда бывают на удивление тупыми...
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji
Kudos: 3





	Жил-был кот

Забот у кота хватает, особенно по вечерам.

Конечно, первым делом надо поесть, ведь пойманная за домом мышь — это не еда, а так, легкий перекус. Кот просачивается в приоткрытое окно кухни, спрыгивает с подоконника на пол, и стоящая у плиты Ма тут же оглядывается.

— Нагулялся, Глюк? — ласково спрашивает она, не переставая помешивать в кастрюльке вкусно пахнущее варево. — И наверняка голодный, да?

От ритуального почесывания ему не отвертеться; кот подставляет под ласковые пальцы уши и щечки, послушно выгибает спинку и получает, наконец, долгожданное угощение. Сегодня на ужин куриная требуха — что ж, неплохо, лучше, чем та несчастная крошечная мышка. Дочиста вылизав миску, кот благодарно трется о ноги Ма и сразу уходит в детскую — по телевизору начинаются вечерние новости, значит, Кроху должны уже выкупать и уложить.

Детскую заливает тусклый оранжевый свет — Ба-чан всегда оставляет ночник включенным, хотя Кроха совсем не боится темноты. Вокруг кроватки чинно расселись мелкие домашние духи; пока что Кроха их видит, но скоро ей исполнится год, и духи станут для нее такими же невидимками, как и для всех остальных. Они ведут себя тихо — кот не терпит шума в детской, и самые неспокойные давно изгнаны в подпол. Заглянув в кроватку, кот фыркает — непорядок, Кроха не спит. Воркуя, она сжимает в ручке погремушку и таращится на духов круглыми довольными глазками. Приходится садиться поодаль, чтобы не получить пяткой в нос, и начинать негромко мурчать. На Кроху его мурчание всегда действует безотказно.

Наконец, она затихает. Но коту еще надо проведать Ба-чан, в последнее время ее поясница ведет себя из рук вон плохо. Дальняя спальня в конце коридора; кот царапает закрытую дверь, пока та не поддается, и осторожно заглядывает внутрь. Так и есть — Ба-чан не уснула, она лежит на боку и, вздыхая, втирает в спину мазь. Кот забирается на футон, недовольно топорща усы — от Ба-чан идут волны плохого, неровного жара, — и вытягивается вдоль больной поясницы. Постепенно боль уходит, утекает в пол тонкой черной струйкой; Ба-чан выключает свет, устраивается удобнее и с благодарностью чешет кота за ухом. Вскоре засыпает и она, и кот, потянувшись, неслышно уходит из спальни.

В хозяйской комнате темно. Откуда-то доносится негромкая музыка, а сам Хозяин сидит на диване с телефоном в руке. Кот садится рядом, подлезает под локоть — так гораздо теплее — и без интереса вытягивает шею: ну конечно, Хозяин опять рассматривает фотографии. Те же самые, что рассматривал вчера, и позавчера, и весь последний месяц.

— Привет, Глюк, — Хозяин прижимает его к себе и, не глядя, треплет по голове, — нагулялся? Ты только посмотри на эту пафосную суку… Красивый, правда?

Свет от экрана слишком яркий. Кот щурится и поднимает на Хозяина снисходительный взгляд. Да, тот, в телефоне, красивый и пафосный. И что? Сколько можно любоваться? Хозяин тоскливо вздыхает:

— Хотя что ты понимаешь, зверь… Смотри, какие у него клевые родинки. А губы? И очки — от Гуччи, бля. А тут он пытается в бейсбол — лучше бы не позорился, честное слово. Играешь в свой паршивый дартс — и играй на здоровье. А тут… Так, на урода рядом внимание не обращай, это Такия, типа лучший друг. Кстати, вот он, дартс. Видишь, как держит локоть? Профессионал, мать его…

Тоска у Хозяина вязкая, с тухлым душком безнадежности, а фотографий в телефоне много. Четкие и совсем размытые, ровные и перекошенные, яркие и затемненные — Хозяин хранит их все, и на каждой — один и тот же человек. Кот добросовестно таращится на экран, но мелькание знакомого лица усыпляет, а ведь спать еще не время, не все дела на сегодня закончены; кот зевает и, нехотя вывернувшись из-под теплой руки, тяжело прыгает на пол.

— Только это секрет, Глюк, — мрачно говорит Хозяин ему вслед. — Если в Судзуране узнают, что я смотрю на парня, мне пиздец. Так что никому не говори, понял, зверь? А вообще-то… — экран вдруг гаснет, Хозяин отбрасывает телефон, навзничь падает на диван и с силой трет лицо, — мне по-любому пиздец. Втрескаться в блондинку, господи, надо ж было так попасть… И не проходит, прикинь?

Кот, махнув ему хвостом, шествует в коридор. На кухне тихо, вода больше не шумит — Ма уже перемыла посуду, налила себе чай и ушла в гостиную смотреть очередную бесконечную дораму. Кот идет следом, запрыгивает Ма на колени и, свернувшись клубком, навостряет уши. Ему ведь тоже любопытно, как обстоят дела у императрицы Ки.

***

Утром, пока все спят, Хозяин, пошатываясь, насыпает ему корма, открывает окно и, буркнув напоследок:

— Ешь и выметайся, сволочь, достал уже своими воплями, — уходит досыпать.

Кот ест вяло и без охоты — ночью он поймал жирную мышь и отлично перекусил, даже с Ма поделился, положив ей под стол почти целую заднюю лапку и слегка надкусанную почку. В миске остается больше половины — и хорошо, духов тоже надо подкармливать. Теперь можно идти дальше; кот ловко, по шторе, взбирается на подоконник и спрыгивает оттуда на влажную от росы землю, угодив точно под куст густо цветущей айвы.

На улице пусто, прохладно, от воды тянет сыростью, рыбой и отработанным моторным маслом — река здесь рядом, прямо за домами. Кот неспешно трусит мимо закрытых лавок, потом сворачивает к старой фабрике, крадется вдоль длинного забора — тут чужая территория — и вскоре оказывается в запущенном парке. Отсюда до дома уже близко; он галопом проскакивает опасную аллею, по которой гуляют собачники, пробегает еще пару кварталов и останавливается у знакомой двери. Принюхивается: все в порядке, все метки на месте, но обновить их не помешает. Рядом со старыми царапинами появляются свежие, глубокие, и кот, довольно мяукнув, царапается уже в дверь. Дверь открывается.

— Заходи, кот, — командует Ма — от ее руки пахнет пудрой и Масаки, — и не смей трогать мои колготки. Твоя еда в миске. Шун, — громко добавляет она, оборачиваясь, — я ухожу! Лаки вернулся, он что-то плохо ест в последнее время, я оставила деньги на кухне, после школы сходите с ним к ветеринару! Ты меня слышишь? Шун!

Увернуться кот не успевает.

— Я тебя слышу, — Хозяин, зевая, выходит из спальни и, наклонившись, подхватывает его под туго набитый животик. — Не знаю, как он ест, но гадит, сволочь, регулярно — я не успеваю менять наполнитель в лотке. Черт, и тяжелый такой…

Кот, смирившись, понуро висит в его руках. Ма смеется, треплет их по очереди за ухом и, наказав быть хорошими мальчиками, наконец-то уходит. Хозяин щелкает замком и разворачивает кота носом к себе.

— Тяжелый, — совсем не впечатлившись вялым шипением, задумчиво повторяет он. — А морда у тебя — поперек себя шире, Лаки. Знаю я одного с такой же наглой мордой, и воротит он ее точно, как ты. Делает, сука, вид, что меня не существует, я для него — пустое место. Тотальный игнор, прикинь? И, главное, набить эту морду больше нельзя — теперь у нас с армией Серидзавы долбанное перемирие! Но ничего, — Хозяин идет на кухню и, включив кофеварку, сажает кота перед миской, — сегодня препод по химии даст нам совместный проект. Придем готовиться ко мне. И я посмотрю, как Токаджи будет выкручиваться… Ешь свою еду, толстый. Приятного аппетита.

Кофеварка шипит и плюется. Кот нюхает корм, настороженно косится на Хозяина и на полусогнутых лапах отползает в сторону. Хозяин поднимает бровь:

— Не хочешь? Ну, Лаки, как хочешь. Если приду, а ты нормально не пожрешь — пойдем с тобой к доброму доктору Танака-сану. Ты понял?

Кот понял, доброго Танака-сана он знает не понаслышке, но еда в него уже не лезет. Хозяин вздыхает, взъерошивает светлые волосы и, забрав чашку с кофе и оставленный Ма крошечный сэндвич с рыбой, уходит в спальню, одеваться.

Дом другой, а тоска у Хозяина такая же — глухая, вязкая и безнадежная. Еще и аппетит по утрам отвратительный. Кот чихает и отправляется на лежанку. Пора ему и отдохнуть.

***

Входная дверь громко хлопает, из прихожей доносится звенящий от злости голос Хозяина, и кот, лениво приоткрыв глаз, поднимает голову.

Пришли, вдвоем. Кричат. Ругаются. Спать коту мешают. Вот же… люди.

— … и если ты думаешь, что я весь этот ебаный проект буду тащить в одиночку, то иди-ка ты сразу нахуй, Идзаки! — Хозяин на секунду умолкает, переводя сбившееся дыхание. — Нихера не понимать в химии — и сразу замахнуться на цикл Кребса! Идзаки, скажи, ты больной? Или что?!

— Зато ты у нас здоровый и умный, — ледяным голосом отвечает Хозяин, — а мне Гугл в помощь. Говори, что надо делать — и я сделаю. И кончай уже орать, Токаджи, заебал. Компьютер — там.

Он проходит мимо, не замечая притаившегося под вешалкой кота, Хозяин, пылая бешенством, идет следом. Кот выскакивает из засады и крадется за ними; Хозяин сказал «компьютер», а это хорошо, кот любит компьютер. От него тоже идет тепло, хоть и не такое мягкое, как от колен Ма. Можно будет тихонько забраться на стол, лечь рядом и дремать, греясь. Главное, не наступить лапой на клавиши, чтобы Хозяин не рассердился и не выгнал кота за дверь.

— Твою же мать, — заглянув в кухню, расстроенно говорит Хозяин, — Лаки опять почти весь корм оставил. Давай, Токаджи, в темпе, и хватит глазеть по сторонам — здесь тебе не выставка. Нам с ним еще надо успеть к ветеринару.

Хозяин слегка краснеет и, поджав губы, перестает озираться, хотя посмотреть тут есть на что: Па умеет вырезать из дерева разные затейливые фигурки, Ма рисует картины, и у них дома очень красиво. Коту, правда, ничего трогать нельзя — Ма как-то объяснила, что фигурки должны быть не битыми, а холсты — не поцарапанными, тогда Па отнесет их другим людям и обменяет на хорошие деньги. Ну, нельзя — так нельзя. Не сильно-то и хотелось.

— Лаки — это мелкая пиздливая шавка? — интересуется Хозяин, пряча свое смущение за нарочито грубым тоном. — Ты гордый владелец чихуахуа, Идзаки? А что, тебе подходит.

— У меня кот, — распахивая дверь спальни, отрезает Хозяин. — Наглый и толстый, прямо как… — он на секунду замолкает и окидывает Хозяина долгим выразительным взглядом, от которого тот сразу ощетинивается. — В общем, ты понял. Сейчас прискачет, он любит лежать у компа. Греется.

— Мой тоже, — Хозяин неожиданно улыбается и наконец-то включает компьютер. — В смысле, у меня тоже есть кот. Наглый и с рыжей мордой, прикинь? Временами очень напоминает кое-кого. Один раз реферат мне испоганил — я на секунду отвернулся, а он, сука, прыгнул на клаву и от души по ней потоптался. Пришлось полночи все переделывать.

— Ха, знакомо, — открыв сумку, Хозяин выкладывает на стол пачку листов и учебники, — наверное, все коты такие… Лаки, — оглядываясь, зовет он, — где ты, жирная сволочь? Иди, покажись гостю.

Кот, предусмотрительно забравшийся за кровать, выходит, потягиваясь, будто бы невзначай демонстрирует когти и тут же запрыгивает на стол. Листы из-под лап с шелестом сыплются на пол, а глаза у Хозяина становятся круглыми, как плошки.

— Так это же… — растерянно произносит он, замолкает и переводит на Хозяина ошарашенный взгляд. — Идзаки, это же мой кот! Мой Глюк! Какого хера мой кот делает в твоем доме?!

Хозяин, застыв с книгой в руке, недоуменно смотрит на кота. Кот сладко, во всю пасть, зевает и укладывается, поджимая под себя лапки с хвостом и приваливаясь спиной к мерно гудящему блоку.

— Токаджи, — кашлянув, говорит Хозяин, — это мой кот. Мой Лаки. Он живет у нас почти пять лет! Ты… сейчас прикалываешься? Или выпить успел в школе?

— Идзаки, я понимаю, тебе перекись конкретно мозги повредила, но ведь что-то в черепушке должно остаться? — Хозяин сгребает недовольно мяукнувшего кота со стола и вытягивает руки вперед. — Посмотри на него! Он же дохуя приметный! Черно-рыжий кот, у которого нет половины хвоста и левого глаза! Бля, да такого кошака захочешь — ни с кем не перепутаешь! Глюк — мой!

— Вот именно — не перепутаешь! — отнимая у него кота, рявкает Хозяин. — И он — мой! Его зовут Лаки, хватит называть его Глюком! И прекращай его тискать, не видишь — он болеет! Почти неделю нормально не ест!

Кот тоже решает, что потискали его достаточно, и, извернувшись, царапает Хозяину запястье; тот шипит, разжимает хватку, и кот, вздыбив шерсть, с громким мявом шлепается на кровать.

— Глюк нормально не ест? — переспрашивает Хозяин. — Да он жрет, как не в себя, Идзаки! Ужинает, завтракает, еще и мышами по ночам успевает перекусывать! — длинная царапина на чужом запястье набухает каплями крови, Хозяин опускает на нее взгляд и, вздохнув, цедит сквозь зубы: — У тебя спиртовые салфетки есть, дебил? Кошак весь день шляется неизвестно где, мало ли, какая дрянь у него под когтями? Обработай.

Хозяин вдруг перестает трясти обиженной рукой и задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Вообще-то, он шляется по ночам, а днем преспокойно спит дома… Токаджи… но если ты уверен, что Лаки твой, а я уверен, что он мой, то тебе не кажется…

Не договорив, он разворачивается к коту и вздергивает бровь, Хозяин хмурится и поворачивается следом. Кот прекращает вылизывать замявшуюся на животе шерстку, садится и, задрав голову, снизу вверх смотрит сначала на одного своего человека, потом на другого. Фыркает.

Люди иногда бывают на удивление тупыми.

— Так ты живешь на два дома, коварная скотина? — недобрым тоном уточняет Хозяин. — Выходит, Токаджи, ночует он у вас, по утрам возвращается ко мне, а вечером снова сваливает к тебе? Надо же, какой продуманный котик! И все пять лет ты так и ходишь туда-сюда, продажная шкура? Лаки, ну ты и сволочь!

Его возмущения кот не понимает и не поддерживает, поэтому в ответ лишь нагло щурится. На уши знакомым, успокаивающим жестом ложится теплая ладонь; Хозяин треплет его и вдруг поднимает за шкирку, как нагадившего в тапок котенка. Это неожиданно, неприятно и очень унизительно, и кот с возмущением шипит, пытаясь достать его лапой.

— Поверить не могу — мой зверь оказался хитрожопым ублюдком, — Хозяин вздыхает, слегка встряхивая извивающегося кота, и получает-таки когтем по пальцу. — И ведь никто ни о чем не догадывался! Всех наебал, да, Глюк? Кстати, мы пробовали его закрывать, но он так орал, что к нам приходили жаловаться соседи… А Лаки — дурацкое имя, вообще ему не подходит. Сам придумал, Идзаки?

Кота снова передают в другие руки, и Хозяин легко щелкает его по носу.

— Ма придумала. Лаки — значит Счастливчик, тупица. Гораздо лучше, чем Глюк. И мы тоже его запирали, нихера, все равно сбегал.

— Чтобы ты знал, блондинка, «Глюклих» с немецкого тоже переводится как Счастливчик — это тебе для общего развития.

— Тогда завались со своей претензией, толстый, — Хозяин садится на кровать и, устроив кота на коленях, запускает пальцы в жесткую шерсть на загривке. — Ну, и что с ним делать? Будем его как-то делить?

Хозяин медлит пару секунд, переступает с ноги на ногу — от него фонит и неуверенностью, и затаенным желанием, — и, наконец, решается, садится рядом. Тоже тянется погладить кота и касается пальцами руки Хозяина. Пальцы замирают, кот ерзает, недовольный заминкой, а скулы Хозяина предательски краснеют.

— Я не могу отдать его тебе насовсем, — отдергивая руку и отворачиваясь, глухо говорит он. — Моя мелкая плохо засыпает без него, да и спину бабули он здорово лечит… И вообще, схуяли я должен его отдавать, Идзаки?

Хозяин, который сидит, не дыша, незаметно переводит дух и, делая вид, что укладывает кота удобнее, будто бы ненароком подвигается ближе. Теперь их бедра почти соприкасаются, и кот, мурча, вытягивается, с комфортом развалившись на обоих Хозяевах сразу.

— Значит, не отдавай. Пусть живет, как жил, — Хозяин пожимает плечами; его локоть случайно задевает чужой, и дыхание опять на секунду сбивается. — Хотя, Токаджи, один на двоих с тобой кот — это не то, о чем я мечтал.

— Я понял, ты мечтал об общем проекте по химии… — наверное, сидеть так близко не очень удобно, но отодвигаться Хозяин и не думает. — Ну а все же, Идзаки: ты круто шаришь в геометрии, в истории и даже в современном японском, хотя по тебе и не скажешь. Нахер ты взялся за химию?

Хозяин не отвечает; машинально почесывая кота, он смотрит за окно, где сгущаются поздние летние сумерки, а Хозяин смотрит на него — на родинки, на сжатые губы, на очки от Гуччи в растрепанных волосах. Время течет сейчас медленно, как разлитый Крохой мед. Кот выпускает и прячет когти и закрывает глаз. Пока успокоились и сидят тихо, он успеет подремать. Хозяин, кажется, застрял здесь надолго, а коту скоро придется вставать и бежать дальше: по пустеющим вечерним улицам, через парк с опасной аллеей, вдоль границы чужой территории, мимо закрытых рыбных лавок — со всех лап возвращаться домой.

А дома забот у кота хватает.


End file.
